The marshal arts tournament
by LilAnime
Summary: There's a new girl at Eriol class..he knew her a long time ago..all the boys love her..and she has enter the tournament will Eriol beat her like he has promised her..she is good at everything will she beat him instead
1. The New Girl

"okay class it this time of year again, the marshal arts tournament" said the teacher happily.  
  
As everybody groaned upon the suggestion but Li, Meilin and Eriol. They were so happy that it was this time of year.  
  
"But before i explain the marshal arts tounament we have a new student you may come in now"said the teacher waiting and expecting her to be pleased.  
  
"Hello my name is Kim Wong and i may wish upon everybody that they have a respecting manners"said the new girl.  
  
Only the boys didn't answer as they was looking at her, her twinking eyes, red rose lips and of course her beautiful smile with the beautiful hair. Everybody started to greet her with manners as they always do but Eriol. One thing for sure he knew her before. Kim with a smerk went over to Eriol.  
  
"Hey Eriol didn't know you came to this school so how is it ohh has every girl gush over you yet"said Kim but she was never like that.  
  
"Fine why did you come here you knew very well that I was coming to this school"said Eriol.  
  
"Nothing by the way nice to see you again"said Kim.  
  
The teacher told them about the marshal arts tournament and it was lunch Kim decided to sit next Eriol since she didn't know anybody.  
  
"didn't you know that one day your just going to have to admit that one day i will beat you at your own game"said Eriol.  
  
"I know but you know since my parents died long time ago i thought just to live the mansion next to yours so that I could always drop by you know what i mean and I thought going to your school would be cool so I could always hang out with you"said Kim. 


	2. Competion 1

"Hi this is Jake Huston and i'll be your host of the marshal arts tournament"said Jake the host.  
  
"our first competion will be Li and Clowdious this will be one mager fight let's begin"said Jake  
  
Clowdious began to kick across Li's jaw but there was a problem Li didn't show an reaction. Clowdious then punched him in the stomach Ouch that must hurt but Li then again didn't shown an reaction. He was staring at Kim Wong. Clowdious then kicked and Li blocked. He came back to his senses.  
  
"what a fight but OUCH that must've hurt though i don't think Li care"said Jake  
  
The fight was almost over but stunning the amber-Boy(Li) was waiting for the right time then it kicked Clowdious right in the stomach OUCH.  
  
Li won and who be proud well Kim went up and told him how proud she was and anywaz she told him he'd win so it was worth it. 


	3. Competion 2

"okay the next Competion is well Kim and Meilin and i think these two are going to be a draw but anywaz let's begin 3 2 1 go"said Jake.  
  
"Your going down Kim for taking my Li away oh your going to wish you were never at this tournament"said Meilin.  
  
"Nope you are and no matter what Li will always like me for who I am"said Kim  
  
Kim quickly made a swift kick at meilin she blocked and took her leg and twisted it. Kim landed on her feet and well Li was cheering her on but on the other hand Eriol was forcing her to win because of a promise they made......................... 


	4. The Flash Back

"Hey Eriol What's wrong" said Kim.  
  
"oh it's just that your parents died and that you have to go back to China to live with your Grandmother why can't you just stay with me"said Eriol.  
  
"I don't know why don't you ask my Grandmother but one day i'll come back to see you"said Kim.  
  
"Okay but when you do I be ready for another fight and i'll win the fight just wait and watch"said Eriol.  
  
"sure you will and i'll be ready to creame you again and again like how did the last 1,000 times"said Kim.  
  
"No you won't I'll be prepared trust me I promise to beat you for the first time and I will count on it"said Eriol.  
  
"Okay but remeber what you say and this time I'll beat you once and for all"said Kim  
  
"Fine we'll just see"said Eriol  
  
They went to the airport and waited for the plane. It came and they said farewell and Kim left....  
  
  
Sorry it's too short but don't have any good idea's for chapters.....Please Review 


	5. Competion 3

Eroil cam back to his senses and saw that Kim ducked Meilin's kick and flip to the back and kicked. Kim advantually won the battle and Eriol was impressed that she made through the first battle is it over not YET.....  
  
"The 3rd competion is starting it Eriol against Sakura"said Jake.  
  
"Sorry sakura but I must beat you for every reasons I have is reasonable reason so let's quickly finish this battle"said Eriol not wanting his friends to be beaten by the dark forces of him so he just went and was ready for the round to start.  
  
It started and already he punched Sakura in the stomach Li saw this and did not like this he quickly jumped out of the box and went to save her as Eriol is ready for another kick. The people that works there was not impress with Li manners trying to save an oppent getting hurt for her reasons for entering. Sakura saw the next kick coming and quickly turned to dodged that kick that was the most difficult thing she had ever done for the past while and Eriol was ready for a punch and a kick but sakura dodged it and kicked him but he was luckliy dodged at the last moment tariliy. Sakura was not impress with this and was ready to kick him at the target of his stomach. Eriol sense it coming and dodged it this was a drawn match but when came close to finishing the battle they were both tired.  
  
~Kim's POV~  
  
She was startled Eriol couldn't beat this girl she's his oppent and he knows that he must concentrate on every distraction there is and must fight his oppent to go down and defeat her. she wonder is he going to play it easy going because sakura's is his friend then she must do what she always do.  
  
she yelled out"HEY ERIOL I GUESS YOU WON"T KEEP YOUR PROMISE LIKE YOU PROMISE TO BEAT ME I TOLD YOU YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME".  
  
Back to the competion  
  
Eriol was startled Kim was never like that and now she is mean what has the world come to.  
  
'Hey why don't you Just beat Sakura you know you want to keep your promise with Kim'said the dark force with Eriol.  
  
'But she's your friend'said the Light force.  
  
'so who gives a damn about it'said the Dark force.  
  
'Well he would'said the Light force.  
  
Out of nowhere Eriol punched sakura right in the stomach.Ouch it hurted and it hurted Eriol's heart to see Sakura get hurt. It wasn't worth it but he has to keep his promise.  
  
Please review you people have to review or i won't know what to write next. 


	6. Competion 4

Competion 4 was coming quckly as it could it was Kim wong vs Li. That settled it if Kim wins she was up against Eriol but the question is can she beat Li, Eriol hoped that Kim didn't hoping just hoping because of the pressure it has but probably that Kim would win he has to beat her but in other words yes he was prepared for that competion. Li was getting ready he knew that he have to beat her and he won't think of her just someone that is picking a fight with him but in other words he just doesn't want to beat her but have to because he knew he had trophies of marsha; arts and if he could just beat Kim and Eriol then the trophy is his.  
  
Kim who was preparing and know what moves she'll pull to beat Li but she knows what she must do. She was afraid of this the last competion unless she beats Li. She saw every move Li can do and Marshal Arts is something she use to defend herself. But this time she must to prove Eriol that he is wrong she can do better than him so she'll try and win for her.  
  
Eriol went to the standings the closest sits to see the fight because he is a marshal arts oppenent. Eriol was waiting for the fight to begin to see if Kim can do this and if she will win he knew how competive Li could be sometimes.  
  
The competion started Kim threw a punch at him and Li took the punch Kim looked startled. She thought how could he just take this. The amber eye boy was staring stright at Kim and was ready for another kick. His mind was bloated with things he couldn't concentrate on this match. He saw Meilin at the stands cheering him on. Kim kicked him and Li fell to the ground. Kim took a soild kick towards his face and he rolled he ducked that kick ahe got up and his thoughts was then again bloated.  
  
'What are you doing concentrate'The Light force told him  
  
'well who cares about her'Dark force said  
  
'well he does now leave him alone'said Light force  
  
He started to fight back at Kim he missed She keeps dodgeing he bothered him. She dodged and dodged and finally she trew a punch right at the stomach. The Amber eyed boy just stared and it hit him he jump and kick he back. He did jump but she dodged the kick. She was better than she thought she was well Li just look like he can never beat her. Kim kicked and kicked and punched and punched then she won.  
  
Eriol looked suprised he never saw her that strong and he sense that she have been well fit and been practising till the day came well it didn't take long to found out that she only won to beat him and to show that she could beat him. Eriol went up to her and hugged her he was surprise why he did that. But it was happy for him Eriol told her she'll win for sure but he is going to try his hardest to beat her. He went to the locker room and was getting prepared........  
  
People review please... 


	7. The Final end of their Friendship

It was the moment Kim gotted ready for the last battle of their friendship or the end of Light and power. There she stood staring at the wall that this didn't have to be this way but Eriol promised to beat her and she sense his skill that strong as her skills. she just stood there her friendship if Eriol will end after this fight because of one stupid disagreement. Why did this have to happen to her and how did it start she wondered and it hit her it started because she had to leave then she said she'll vist him then Eriol said he'll be strong to beat her at her own game.  
  
The competion started and Kim had to think of something before this fight ends she ducked and ducked. Eriol couln't belive his punches didn't hit her. Eriol didn't want to hurt her only if there was a way to solve this but it couldn't while Eriol was wondering Kim threw a kick at him. Eriol stood there with pain and kicked her hard enough to hurt her. Eriol had to beat her at her own game and since he knew all her moves it was easy to sense her moves coming from a far distance. Eriol knew that if she beat her he will lose their friendship over a disagreement and that Kim feels the same way. Everybody cheered for a good fight. Bith of them didn't want to fight because of a cause of their friendship.  
  
They had to fight no matter what Eriol kicked punch and blocked so did Kim they put up a great fight as people cheered for more and then they were tired. Kim and to save her energy if she wants to win Eriol had the same idea. Kim had to kick him one last time Eriol blocked and punched Kim lost. She lost her friendship and the match.Eriol helped her up and Eriol knew that he lost his friendship with Kim. Why must this happen? Eriol and Kim thought because of one battle lost their friendship and their souls. Their souls have been capture and to never feel loved or happy or emotions for each other. This can't happen Kim thought and Eriol too they lost their friendship because of the battle. Eriol stood proud and sad at the same moment Eriol usually felt happy recieving a trophy he worked for but now he felt sad and lonely and a disgrace to lose his best friend.  
  
Kim just stood knowing she lost the battle and lost her bestfriend. Why must this happen? Well she knew why and thought as hard to still prove that he couldn't keep his promise to keep their friendship but some how she didn't felt to great about this and just stared at Eriol a very stll silence became between them two and then Eriol recieved the Trophy. Eriol didn't felt as happy and the marshal arts tournament was over.  
  
That night Eriol saw Kim walked over towards the night of death. They only called that because of the city thinking there was a pure evil sprite will come upon those who did not belive there is a vengence of death or those who belive there was always hope. Eriol walked behind her to see what she was up to. Kim walked very slowly as she could hear footsteps upon the grass. The grass moved and touched Eriol's skin. Kim sat at her most favourite sport it was near a beautiful lake where they started the disagreement. she sat at the still water waiting for someone to jumpe in the cool refreshing water. Kim stared at the crystal lake it sparkled Eriol saw the sparkles and he went to sit beside Kim. Kim was surprised and startled at the same time. Eriol sat there staring to Kim. Facing each other wondering what cause their friendship to end. Eriol smilied and Kim lied on his shoulder she cried very softly and Eriol kissed her cheek. They gazed and Eriol said his true feelings for her he told her"I Love You" and Kim stared back and said the I Love You too. 


End file.
